The Breakfast Club: The Next Generation
by Katniss511
Summary: It has been 29 years since The Breakfast Club and it's time for Claire, Bender, Brian, Andy, and Allison to pass down their roles as The Princess, The Criminal, The Brain, The Athlete, and The Basket case to their children. What will happen to The Next Generation?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I don't own The Breakfast Club, but I do own my own original characters that will be introduced with the story. The story takes place 29 years after the movie was released and features the children of the original characters. The relationships in the story might not be the same as the original. Example: The criminal might not end up with the princess. Thanks for reading.**

Katrina, Derek, and Samantha exited their parents car. In the car was 47 year old John Bender, with his wife Claire Bender. They watched their children get out, remembering their experiences in Shermer High School, the place their children go. Katrina and Derek walked into the school smirking, their sister Samantha walking with them, not wanting to be seen walking into detention.

Brian Johnson watched his timid daughter, Iris step out of the car, tucking some of her dirty blond hair behind her ear as she smiled reassuringly at her father. She bit the inside of her cheek nervously, thinking about the reason she was going to Saturday detention.

Eric and Caden Clark walked to Shermer High School. Eric confidently walked into the school, while Caden walked behind him, looking down at his feet.

The children walked in, unaware that this Saturday detention would change their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Once everyone was in their seats, the new principle, Mr. Mitchel, came into the room. Katrina and Derek were sitting near the back, smirking mischievously, Samantha sat in the front next to Eric Clark, star football player. Samantha rolled her eyes, acting as if she was better than all the other people in the room. Caden Clark was sitting in the very back, his shaggy dark hair in his face as his blue eyes scanning the room and looking at the others. Iris sat across from Katrina and Derek, looking at Mr. Mitchel and listening to what he was saying.

Mr. Mitchel cleared his throat, "Listen up, I will not tolerate any funny business." He eyed Katrina and Derek, " Do I make myself clear?" Most of the students nodded while Katrina and Derek smirked.

"Crystal." They said simultaneously.

Mr. Mitchel sighed, "You will write an essay, telling me who you think you are. Any questions?"

Katrina raised her hand, "Why should we write the essay? You know already know who we are." She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

The principle sighed, "Well now you can prove what I think of you wrong." Katrina and Derek shrugged, putting their feet on the desk. Mr. Mitchel handed out paper and pencils to everyone, then walked to the front of the room, "My office is across the hall, so I will be aware if any funny business occurs. Is that understood?" Derek rolled his eyes and Katrina smirked. Everyone else nodded and as soon as he left Katrina and Derek stood up.

Katrina walked around the room, her dark brown eyes looking at everyone. Samantha looked at her sister and gave her a warning look, not wanting anyone to get in any more trouble then they already were in. Derek rolled his eyes and walked next to Katrina.

Caden watched the two, smirking slightly. His brother frowned, "Sit down before Mitchel comes in and punishes all of us!" Eric told the two. They walked his way smirking.

"Well, it's a free country last time I checked, Sport. So I can do what I want." Derek smirked, looking at him. Katrina stood next to her brother, her dark eyes glittering with excitement. Caden looked at his brother and then looked at the two trouble makers. Katrina rolled her eyes, knowing that her brother was probably going to start a fight.

Eric rolled his eyes, "I'm not scared of you. All you do is tell lies and smoke and drink."

Derek, Katrina and even Samantha glared at Eric, all of them ready to defend each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Katrina glared at Eric, about to explode. Derek saw the fire in his sister's eyes, and knew all hell would brake loose. "What? Who are you to judge _anyone_? You don't know us! Yeah we drink and stuff, but it's our choice. You are a coward! You tease everyone else just so that you seem 'cool'. At least we have the guts to speak our mind and be honest with ourselves! We know what kind of people we are and we accept it! We don't hide our personalities by doing sports!" Katrina yelled angrily, walking away fuming. She sat in the back of the room and attempted to calm herself down.

Samantha gave Eric an icy glare, "That wasn't a good idea! You shouldn't have insulted them like that, they're protective of each other." Eric mumbled something under his breath. Derek looked at Eric and flicked him off, walking towards Katrina.

Derek looked around the room and smirked and walked up to the door, Katrina behind him. Derek looked out the hall while Katrina looked up at the screw trying to figure out a way to unscrew it, she looked around, ignoring the questions from the others. She looked around the room, "Sam," she called to her sister, "Can you give me a boost?"

Samantha looked at her sister cautiously, "What are you up too?" Katrina smirked and whispered in her sisters ear. Samantha bit her lip, thinking, "Fine." She mumbled, giving her sister a boost while she quickly removed the screw, while Derek made sure the door didn't make too much noise.

"Let the fun begin." Derek said mischievously.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know it's been about a month since I last updated, but I needed more inspiration so I re-watched the movie and this chapter was created. It's not my best, but hopefully you like it. I won't be updating the first two weeks in August, so I will try to update again at the beginning of next week.**


End file.
